Various embodiments described herein relate to systems generally, including load shedding during emergency power off event.
In the event of an emergency power off (EPO), certain devices such as disk drives need to be made aware of the impending power loss with enough time to complete open transactions or data can by lost or corrupted. To provide hold up time, hold-up capacitors are sometimes used at needed voltage levels, although they can be expensive and space consuming.